1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prosthetic artificial bone which is used in the medical fields such as orthopaedics, cerebral surgery, oral surgery and dentistry.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the bone is abscised because of fracture, breakage of sinew at arthrosis, arthritis, serious rheumatism and the like, there has been increasingly carried out in the field of orthopaedics to insert and fix an artificial bone into the abscised part for purposes of restoring the function.
The conventional prosthetic member using for the artificial bone and the artificial arthrosis, etc., mainly consists of metal, ceramics or plastics and is fixed to the bone through a bone cement of which major component is methylmethacrylate.
It has been reported, however, that the metallic members are apt to elute into an organism as metal ions or to corrode to give evil influences onto the surrounding biological tissues and that they are likely to be deteriorated in strength and to fracture due to the metal fatigue.
The bone cement has also been reported to have an intrinsic biological harm or to be absorbed over long periods of time in addition to disjunction of the prosthetic member.
Further the ceramic members have been also reported recently that its powder generated by abrasion is apt to give evil influences onto the surrounding biological tissues and to cause loosening and disjunction due to a lack of the connection to the organism. Therefore the development of a prosthetic artificial bone which can overcome the above described problems has been demanded.